Passion
by taigataiga
Summary: When they finally succumb to lust. RoyAi, rated M untuk adegan memalukan di belakang-belakang. [FMA belongs to the marvelous Hiromu Arakawa, with the exception of Angelina Stanford she is completely made-up and belongs to me]


_13.30 PM_

Riza Hawkeye memandang hujan deras di luar dengan tatapan mata sayu, tidak berminat. Padahal ia menyukai hujan. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini ia hanya tidak ingin.. menyukai sesuatu.

Ia menoleh, menatap ke arah kursi kulit besar yang berwarna hitam legam. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada rambut seseorang yang.. dia rasa sudah dikenalnya seumur hidup.

Riza menghela nafas. Tapi selagi ia berusaha menyatukan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya terbuka dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Mata Riza membelalak: "T-Taisa!"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," pria yang membuka pintu mendesah panjang. "Aku sudah bukan seorang kolonel lagi! Aku adalah Führer, orang nomor satu di sini!"

Riza tertawa kecil. "Kesombongan Anda tidak pernah berubah apapun yang terjadi, Führer Roy Mustang."

Roy tersenyum angkuh tanda puas, mengetahui perintahnya sudah dijalankan. Sementara tatapan mata Riza kembali menjadi suram, dan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Angelina Stanford, Führer?"

Roy mendelik ke arah Riza, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas disebutnya nama itu di dalam ruangannya. Riza yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Sebagai seorang Führer di usia yang tergolong sangat muda, Roy banyak dikejar oleh gadis-gadis bangsawan dari berbagai belahan negara. Salah satunya adalah tuan putri Stanford ini, _princess_ dari negara tetangga. Dan yang sialnya, semua orang mendukung cinta tuan putri itu.

"Dia cantik sekali, Führer!"

"Dia adalah tuan putri yang amat luar biasa!"

"Dia adalah yang paling cocok untuk Führer!"

..dan masih banyak lagi tekanan yang terus menumpuk di pundak Roy. Meskipun ia selalu ingin menjadi Führer yang memimpin negara ke arah yang jauh lebih baik lagi, Roy tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Serasa seperti dia tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Riza yang masih memerhatikan Roy, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat polah 'bos'nya ini.

_Benar-benar, deh, kenapa orang seperti ini..._

Riza hanya bisa menepuk pundak Roy halus, masih tetap tersenyum. "Yang tabah saja ya, Führer." Roy terpana.

"Anda sudah sampai sejauh ini, jadi Anda tidak boleh mundur lagi.." Ekspresi wajah Riza sangat teduh, menenangkan. "Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah.." Riza mengambil jeda, berusaha untuk terlihat normal.

"..bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisi Anda."

Suasana hening. Seluruh kegiatan alam serasa berhenti. Bahkan titik-titik hujan seolah menunggu kelanjutan momen yang halus itu. Riza memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha memastikan kalau kata-katanya itu tidak apa-apa. Sementara Roy masih sunyi, masih larut dalam keheningan.

"B-baiklah, Ta—maksudku, Führer, aku akan kembali bekerja." Riza berusaha mengakhiri suasana halus itu. Roy langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik cepat menghadap anak buahnya yang tengah melangkah menuju pintu.

"T-tunggu!" tangan Roy terulur, meraih pergelangan Riza secara lembut namun mendadak. Riza terenyak, kaget dengan kejutan yang tiba-tiba menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Cengkeraman Roy yang kuat dan bertenaga, namun pada saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu lemah, membuat Riza jadi sulit fokus.

"Malam ini kau ada acara?"

Riza terpana. "T-tidak ada, Führer." ia menelan ludah. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Roy terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi salah tingkah. "Aaaa— sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam kalau kau tidak sibuk." lanjutnya lagi.

Riza membelalak. _Apa katanya barusan?_ Ia tidak pernah mengantisipasi datangnya kejadian seperti ini. Apalagi disaat hatinya sedang begini bimbang. "B-bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda?" Riza akhirnya tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang gagap.

"Sudah beres. Pekerjaanku tidak begitu penting, jadi kuserahkan pada Havoc saja," Roy mendesah, raut wajah malas dan arogannya keluar. Riza tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang rasanya ingin meledak.

"Ha ha ha.. benar-benar, deh. Anda terlalu malas, tahu!"

"Yah, beginilah aku!"

Entah kenapa Riza sudah bisa sedikit melupakan rasa gugupnya tadi. Berada bersama Roy Mustang, pemimpinnya yang konyol seperti ini membuat hidupnya terasa lebih.. _hidup_. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya tidak ada orang ini, mungkin ia akan menjadi 'Riza yang biasa-biasa saja'?

Roy menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Riza, teduh. Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat kaki Riza lemas. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa keluar denganku?"

Entah apa yang Riza pikirkan, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang ia ingat, mulutnya langsung bergerak sendiri, di luar pikirannya.

"Bisa, Führer."

_18.30 PM_

Pintu apartemen Riza diketuk perlahan. Riza yang baru selesai mendandani dirinya sendiri, terkejut dengan suara itu. "I-iya!" dia berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Seperti yang sudah diduga, ada Roy Mustang berdiri di sana.

Tapi... entah kenapa, kali ini nuansanya berbeda.

Roy mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih bersih dan sebuah dasi berwarna merah (yang dinilai Riza sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih) serta sebuah jas hitam. Kemejanya dimasukkan secara rapi ke dalam celana panjang katun yang berwarna hitam, mirip seperti warna jaketnya. Rambutnya disisir rapi, dan entah kenapa raut mukanya.. terkesan berbeda hari ini. Riza terpana, dan sebelum ia sadar, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Sementara ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, ia tidak sadar Roy juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kesan pertama dari penampilan Riza malam ini: _wow_. Riza yang sebelumnya hanya memakai baju dinas militer dan rambut yang diikat ke belakang. Entah kenapa cukup _mengurangi _kecantikannya. Tapi malam ini, semuanya berbeda.

Riza yang awalnya seorang gadis kaku yang amat mencintai pekerjaan, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang.. _gadis yang luar biasa_.

Riza mengenakan sebuah dress hitam panjang tanpa lengan yang sangat seksi. Dress ketat itu mirip seperti cheongsam, menunjukkan paha Riza yang indah secara sekilas. Dress 'provokatif' itu juga menampilkan garis tubuh Riza dengan sangat menawan – dan menggoda, tentu saja. Ia mengenakan sebuah gelang keperakan yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih kecokelatan. Rambut _blonde_-nya diurai. Roy terkesima, larut dalam pesona yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"W-wow, Chuui, kau— luar biasa sekali malam ini," Roy berusaha setengah mati menahan keringat dingin dan aliran listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya begitu melihat penampilan bawahannya ini.

"A-anda juga, Führer." jawab Riza seadanya. Padahal banyak sekali yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya, membuatnya pusing.

Roy terdiam sesaat, merasa ada yang ganjal. Ia menatap Riza lama (dan membuat gadis itu hampir mati kepanasan) dan akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Panggil aku Roy saja, Chuui."

Riza terbelalak. "E-eh? Bukannya Anda selalu ingin dipan—"

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku saja." potong Roy, masih dengan nada arogan yang sama, membuat Riza tidak bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah,..." Riza menenggak ludah, berusaha supaya tidak terlihat konyol. "...Roy."

"Begitu lebih baik." Roy tersenyum renyah, membuat Riza sesak nafas. Sedetik kemudian, mulutnya langsung bergerak sendiri.

"Tapi Anda harus memanggilku Riza juga, Roy."

Roy terbelalak. Riza yang baru sadar akan ucapannya langsung terkesiap, berusaha setengah mati mengendalikan wajahnya yang merah tidak karuan.

_Ap-apa-apaan aku ini, dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu?_ Riza ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Tapi tiba-tiba tawa Roy pecah.

"HA HA HA HA! Itu baru anak buahku!" Roy berjalan mendekati Riza, lalu tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan menjitak kepalanya halus.

"Dasar kau ini! Sejak kapan kau sudah berani melawan atasanmu, Riza Hawkeye?"

Riza terpana. Tak lama kemudian ia ikut tertawa dan naluri arogannya mulai menunjukkan diri.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah mengenal Roy seumur hidup..." kata-kata Riza terhenti sewaktu sesuatu yang manis menembus hidungnya.

_Ini.. wangi parfum Roy._

Riza tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Tiba-tiba wangi parfum itu menusuk hidungnya dan menyerang pikirannya yang tanpa pertahanan. Riza menahan nafas. Wangi yang begitu maskulin, tapi di saat yang sama, wangi yang begitu.. _manis_. Tiba-tiba seluruh darah di dalam pembuluhnya berdesir.

"Riza?"

"A-ah!" Riza tersadar dari lamunannya. _Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sudah gila! _"A-ayo kita pergi, Roy!" Bahkan memanggil namanya saja sudah membuat degup jantungnya menggila. "Sudah hampir jam 7."

"Ah iya. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," Roy menatap jamnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum ke arah Riza. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menginstruksikan Riza untuk meraihnya. "Haruskah kita berangkat sekarang, Tuan Putri?"

Wajah Riza merona dengan polah atasannya itu. Dengan canggung, ia meraih tangan Roy dan menjawab perlahan, setengah berbisik. "Tentu saja, Roy."

_19.15 PM_

Restoran yang dipilih Roy Mustang memang hebat – benar-benar pilihan seorang Führer. Restoran yang bernama 'Red Roses' ini memang benar-benar restoran kelas atas. Segala sesuatunya terlihat begitu mewah. Orang yang menyantap makan malam di sana pun tidak banyak. Hanya segelintir orang yang sanggup membayar pesanannya. Dan Roy adalah salah satunya.

Makan malam bersama sang Führer ini berjalan lancar. Mereka berdua berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik, meskipun kadang Roy suka melamun memperhatikan lekuk tubuh bawahannya yang seksi— atau mungkin Riza yang suka tersedak melihat senyum Roy yang entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih menawan dibandingkan yang sudah-sudah. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam, dan sekarang waktunya pulang ke rumah.

"Aaah.. makan malam yang luar biasa." Riza menepuk perutnya sekali. "Makanannya luar biasa enak. Kurasa aku belum pernah makan sesuatu yang seperti itu seumur hidupku."

"Hahahaha. Harganya juga benar-benar sesuai dengan rasanya," Roy menyambung, membuat Riza menoleh ke arahnya.

"Coba saja aku punya bahan-bahannya," desah Riza. "Aku pasti akan bisa memasak yang seperti itu sendiri, jadi tidak perlu ada uang yang keluar."

Roy mencibir sambil tertawa meledek. "Kau bisa? Kupikir kau bahkan tidak bisa menyalakan kompor, Riza Hawkeye."

Riza merona diledek seperti itu. "J-jangan bercanda! Aku ini jago memasak lho! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal sendiri, jadi memasak seperti itu mudah saja buatku!" teriak Riza, berusaha membela diri. Roy hanya tertawa menyahuti.

"Yaaa, yaaa, aku mengerti, _Nona_ Riza," masih ada nada meledek terselip dalam suaranya. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buktikan apa ucapanmu itu benar."

Riza mengangkat alisnya. "Membuktikannya? Bagaimana?"

Roy tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke arah Riza. "Tadi pagi aku dapat kiriman bahan makanan dari keluarga Stanford. Semuanya makanan mewah. Kalau kau mau membuktikan diri, silahkan coba masak bahan makanan itu menjadi sesuatu yang lezat." tantang Roy sambil tersenyum licik, seperti menguji anak buahnya.

"AYO! Aku tidak akan menolak pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diriku!" jawab Riza, berapi-api.

_21.05 PM_

Roy membuka pintu apartemennya. Meskipun dia seorang Führer, ia memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah kompleks apartemen dibandingkan membeli rumah mewah dan meninggalinya. Katanya itu akan sia-sia karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Roy hanya pergi ke rumah dinas disaat ia harus bekerja.

"Masuk, Riza. Tunggulah di dalam. Aku akan mengambilkan makanannya." Roy melepas sepatunya lalu melangkah masuk. Riza juga mengikutinya dengan gerakan yang sama. Dalam satu hentakan, Roy melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di dekat tempat Riza berdiri. Wangi parfum langsung menerjang hidung Riza tanpa ampun, membuatnya kembali sinting.

_Astaga.. jangan sekarang!_ Riza menepuk dahinya. Sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir, bisiknya pada diri sendiri. _Setelah aku pulang, aku bisa membuang jauh-jauh segala pemikiran aneh itu—mengenai Roy dan perasaanku. Aku akan bisa merasa tenang._

Tapi nyatanya, tidak semudah itu.

Riza duduk di sebuah sofa kulit yang warnanya sama dengan kursi Roy di kantornya. Warna hitam legamnya memantulkan cahaya lampu yang samar-samar. Wangi khas Roy tercium dimana-mana. Duduk di sana membangkitkan fantasi liarnya yang selama ini berusaha ia tutupi. Tapi sialnya, sekarang serasa seperti mustahil untuk menahannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi titik-titik air yang menghujam tanah. Tak lama kemudian, hujan itu semakin menderas, membuat Riza tersentak.

_...Hujan._

Riza tersenyum. Ia merasakan sensasi tenang yang luar biasa. Mendengar bunyi hujan yang gemericik dan berada di lingkungan yang sama dengan Roy Mustang benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya.

"Riza, ini makanannya," Roy datang sambil membawa 3 kantong plastik penuh berisi makanan. Mata Riza membelalak.

"H-hebat sekali, Roy.." Riza tidak bisa berhenti terlihat kagum. "Semuanya ini Anda dapat dari Stanford ?" Roy menjawab.

"Iya. Mereka sangat memaksa aku untuk menikahi putrinya itu." Roy menghempaskan diri tepat di sebelah Riza. Jantung Riza berdegup semakin cepat, karena harum parfum Roy masih tersisa, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, wanginya jadi jauh lebih kuat.

"Padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Kenapa sih?" desahnya, memejamkan mata sambil bersender.

Riza terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia menatap Roy dengan bingung.

"Kenapa.. padahal Angelina Stanford 'kan memang wanita yang luar biasa," ujar Riza, seperti menerawang. "Kenapa seorang Führer seperti Anda menolak menikahi wanita sehebat itu?" Riza sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya.

Roy membuka matanya, bangkit, dan menatap Riza tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kau minta aku menikahi gadis itu, begitu?"

Riza terenyak mendengar perubahan nada dari atasannya. Tapi ia masih melanjutkan. "Habisnya, Angelina Stanford itu wanita yang luar biasa. Dia cantik, dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan dia juga men—" Kata-kata Riza terhenti begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang merembesi bibirnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat, dan penuh dengan gairah.

Bibir Roy.

Awalnya Riza berusaha mengelak dari ciuman mendadak yang membuat kepalanya pusing itu, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik sewaktu Roy memegang pipinya dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menempel pada sofa. Ciuman panas yang mendadak itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas.

Roy melepaskan bibirnya dari Riza. "Apa kau bilang? Kau suruh aku menikahi anak itu?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk Riza merinding. Roy kembali mencium Riza, kali ini dengan lebih kasar dan _passionate_. Tangan Roy, seperti layaknya tangan seorang pria dewasa, tangan yang besar itu mengelus pipi Riza dengan perlahan, turun melewati rahang dan leher, membuat tubuh Riza dijalari sensasi panas-dingin yang menggelora. Riza sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi—ia _defenseless_ dan tindakan Roy melengkapi fantasi terliarnya— bahkan membuat dirinya menginginkan lebih.

Roy melepas ciumannya lagi, dan ia menatap Riza dengan matanya yang dingin. Sorot mata itu begitu kejam dan tajam, membuat sekujur tubuh Riza seperti ditusuk. Lalu Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Riza.

"Kau mau aku menikahi gadis lain? Benarkah itu yang kau inginkan?" Roy berbisik halus di telinga Riza, membuat gadis ini seperti digelitiki. Suara yang sangat _boyish_, seksi sekali. Suara itu membuat Riza tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Jawab aku, Riza Hawkeye." Tangan Roy menyentuh leher Riza yang jenjang, dan bibirnya mengecup bibir Riza lagi. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang lembut, tapi bisa membuat seorang gadis seperti Riza kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi jawaban langsung meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang basah.

"T-tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau begitu, Roy."

Roy sempat terkejut atas jawabannya yang langsung, tapi ia langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Itulah jawaban yang aku inginkan, Riza."

Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir Riza, dan Riza tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya. Polah Roy yang nakal sudah membuatnya menelanjangi perasaannya. Dan tentu saja, sudah tidak ada jalan balik untuknya.

Bibir Roy yang panas dan basah berpindah dari bibir Riza ke arah rahang, lalu leher. Riza tidak bisa menahan sensasi 'menggigit' yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin menjadi lemas. Roy mengecup leher Riza sampai tulang selangkanya dengan kuat, membuat Riza mengerang halus. Tangan Roy yang kanan memegang punggung Riza sementara yang kiri membuka retsleting dress nya yang ketat. Riza meniti kancing kemeja Roy satu per satu dan membukanya perlahan, masih mengerang pelan begitu merasakan bibir Roy mendarat di dadanya.

Masing-masing pihak sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi dan gairahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, bertahun-tahun merasakan 'perubahan rasa', bertahun-tahun memendam hasrat itu kuat-kuat, dan sekarang semuanya bisa dilepas pada hari ini. Malam ini, malam dimana segala mimpi akan jadi kenyataan.

_23.12 PM_

Riza terbaring di atas dada Roy yang kekar, di atas lantai. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengatur pikirannya. Dan tiba-tiba pikiran itu sampai pada satu titik yang paling vital; yang entah kenapa ia lupakan selama _love making_ nya bersama Roy barusan.

Riza menggeser dirinya dan berbaring membelakangi Roy yang kelelahan. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi horor.

_Aku... baru saja tidur dengan seorang Führer!_

Dan Riza terkesiap dengan kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Riza?" suara rendah itu berbisik di telinga Riza, hampir menyentuhnya. Meskipun baru saja mereka menikmati malam terpanas yang pernah ada, Roy tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya.

"Tidak ada," Riza mendesah, menenangkan hatinya. "Aku hanya sangat senang barusan." Ia tersenyum selagi tangannya meraih tangan Roy yang sedang memeluknya.

_Yah, kurasa kalau kita terus bersama, itu akan baik-baik saja.._

"Hm." Riza merasakan senyuman pada kata-kata Roy. Sebelum akhirnya Roy berbisik mesra di telinga gadisnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Riza."

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, Riza langsung menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Roy."

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu bersama. Riza menginap di apartemen Roy, meninggalkan Black Hayate yang kesepian di tempatnya sendirian. Dan tentu saja.. mereka melewati malam di ranjang, tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada lantai.

Mau dipikirkan berapa kali pun, Riza tetap tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menjauh dari Roy. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan lagi.

Riza memeluk tubuh Roy yang kelelahan, sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya, yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Roy."

_08.10 AM_

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang entah kenapa sangat tidak biasa. Roy Mustang, sang Führer, keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang? Cukup mustahil. Tapi, dengan adegan ini, hal mustahil itu terjadi.

Riza Hawkeye keluar dari mobil, menatap Roy sambil tersenyum, yang juga dibalas pria itu dengan senyuman. Ia meraih tangan Roy dan berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, masuk ke dalam rumah dinas sang Führer. Tidak peduli berapapun pasang mata yang memandangi mereka, mereka tetap terlihat santai, masih terlihat mesra.

Letnan Havoc melewati dua orang itu dengan tatapan mata aneh.

"Selamat pagi Führer dan... Hawkeye-chuui..?"

Riza membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum, sementara Roy mengangkat sebelah tangan tanda menjawab dan terus berjalan dengan _poker face_.

"Ap-apa-apaan mereka berdua..? Apa yang terjadi..?" Havoc hanya bisa mengira-ngira sendiri.

Dan dia tidak tahu, di ruangannya, Roy kembali menjadi Roy yang agresif seperti tadi malam.

"A-aaa~hn.." Riza mengerang sewaktu Roy memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya, mengelus dada dan punggungnya perlahan. "Ja-jangan disini, bagaimana kalau ketahuan..?"

"Aah, sudahlah." Roy mengecup bibir Riza, sebuah _french kiss_ yang sangat bergairah. Panas dan menggigit, sama seperti tadi malam. Riza tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menginginkan lebih.

"Kalau ketahuan, tinggal kubakar saja orang yang melihat."


End file.
